


Fallout

by knitekat



Series: Fallout [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout from Helen's revelation in 2.1 leads to Lester giving his lover advise on how to save his friendship with Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James sighed softly as he entered their front room. He had known that the events of today would have an effect. He had to wonder if Helen's revelation had anything to do with the nutty professor's apparent breakdown. However, he had more important things to deal with than the mad Scotsman, namely one Stephen Hart.

His lover was sitting on the settee with his head in his hands. James didn't think he'd moved in the time he'd been out of the room. This was not good.

“Are you going to sulk all night?”

“You don't understand.”

“I was there today, Stephen.” James sighed again before he added, “You're not the only person in the world who's done something stupid.”

Stephen looked up in surprise with one eyebrow raised in query. “The great Sir James Lester?”

James shrugged. “I was young and foolish once.” He squeezed Stephen's shoulder. “The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“Cutter hates me.”

James sighed yet again. “So, you're going to give up his friendship without a fight? Just let this fester between you until the damage is too great too heal?”

“I should have told him years ago. How can he forgive that? How can you trust me now?”

“I hardly think you'll be sharing Helen's bed again any time soon.” James' eyebrow waggled in a suggestive manner as he straddled his lover. “Do you?”

Stephen thrust up against James as his hands settled on James' arse. “What do you think?”

“Good. Now, I suggest we retire to the bedroom and worry about the Cutters tomorrow.”

***

Stephen stroked a hand over the silken skin on James' hip. “You are more than I deserve.” Stephen eased open his lover's cheeks as he bent forward to press his face against James' crack. He could feel James shiver and push back as Stephen's tongue snaked out to lick at his hole. Stephen swirled his tongue around the puckered flesh before he slipped the tip just inside. Stephen thrust his tongue in deeper as James pushed back for more and gave a deep needy moan.

“Please, Stephen.”

Holding James' hips in a firm grip, Stephen took his time to drive him into a gasping and moaning heap on the bed.

Stephen pressed a gentle kiss onto James' shoulder as he lined up and slipped inside in one smooth push. He dropped his head to James' shoulder at the exquisite feel of James' hot channel holding him tight. “You feel so good.”

James let out a breathless laugh. “So do you. Now, will you please fuck me?”

“You wish is my command.” So saying, Stephen pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into James, his hands holding him hard enough to bruise, fucking his lover so hard and fast that James had to brace his hands against the bed to take the impact.

“Yes! Guh!” James shoved back to meet each thrust and squeezed around Stephen's cock.

It didn't take long for James to give a strangled shout as he came, his arse clamping down hard on Stephen. Thrusting inside that vice was exquisite agony for Stephen as he buried himself deep and spurted several times.

Collapsing into a sweaty tangle of limbs, Stephen eased free and gently cleaned James. “James?”

James beamed at him. “Fucking brilliant.” He ran a hand down Stephen's hip. “As usual.”

“Good.” Stephen met his lover's mouth as they entwined tongues. Pulling back when air became a problem, he added, “Fuck me in the morning?”

“When have I ever said no?”

***

James lay in their bed, his lover's arms wrapped around him. He shifted slightly and heard Stephen sigh. “You should go to sleep.”

A gentle kiss was pressed against his shoulder. “I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about today.”

James squirmed around until he was facing his lover. “You can't change today, love. You can only learn from it and move on.”

“Like you did?”

“Most definitely.” James sighed. “Look, Stephen, you can either force the issue with Cutter and risk losing his friendship ...”

“Or?”

“Cutter is bloody-minded, he won't want to talk, but if you let him stay like that you will lose his friendship. He'll bury the pain and feelings of betrayal so deep he won't even know it's there. Until one day it will all come back, like an infection bursting through a scar, and it will be late too talk.”

“Lovely image.”

James shrugged. “If I have to, I will lock you both in a room until you talk.”

Stephen smiled softly. “Thanks for looking out for me. I love you, James.”

“Someone's got to.” James pulled Stephen in for a kiss, murmuring against his lover's lips, “I love you too. Now, go to sleep.”


End file.
